


He's Bleeding Because He's An Idiot

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Slept In By Accident, Face Punching, Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's Another Punch, Mentioned/Background Character(s), Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Nosebleed, Sexual Joke(s), Swearing, Those Are Violent, Threats of Violence, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman annoys Virgil, so he gets to deal with the consequences of annoying the other man. Other than that, it's miraculously a day without another trip to the hospital.





	He's Bleeding Because He's An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for warnings, don't skip them!
> 
> Eden is Deceit

"Virgil. Virge. Pay attention to me," Roman poked Virgil's cheek, not caring about the death glare he received. "I'm going to die!"

Virgil batted Roman's hand away, "Did you not get attention as a child?"

"Oh no, I did. I just got hooked on it," Roman went back to poking Virgil's cheek. "Your cheeks are squishy!" 

" _What the fuck_?"

"Just- you always look malnourished but your cheeks are so squishy that it surprised me!" Roman pinched Virgil's cheek lightly. 

"Alright, _grandma_ , let go." Virgil leaned away from Roman. 

"How dare! I am not a grandmother, I am 26 years old!" 

"And?" Virgil went back to his book. I know, a book! What a shocker. "Is that supposed to matter?"

Roman scoffed and crawled over the couch, "Yes!" 

"Roman, get off me," Virgil hissed. 

"Oh no, you said my name. What did I do wrong?!" 

"Straddle my hips, that's what." 

"Oh? Would you rather me straddle something else?" Roman smirked mischievously, an eyebrow raised. It was almost identical to Remus' face. Well, then again, they were twins.

Virgil set his book on the coffee table, and then he punched Roman. In the face. 

Roman blinked, raising his hand to his nose and feeling blood. "Did you just-"

"Yep." 

"I-"

There was a snort from the doorway, quiet but there. When Virgil and Roman looked, they saw Eden standing there with his wine bottle. 

"Oh my god, that _totally doesn't_ look like you guys are about to- Roman, do you have another bloody nose?" 

"Yeah."

"That's what you get for being stupid," Eden said before walking away, sipping his wine again. 

Roman frowned, "He's going to die sooner than he should if he doesn't cut back."

"That's probably his goal."

Roman huffed, crossing his arms for a moment before his hand went back to his nose. There was a lot of blood and Roman somehow forgot about it for a moment. 

"If you get blood on me, I'm going to give you a black eye." Virgil threatened.

"Relax, you wear all black-"

"I have purple patches on my jacket."

"- or you can wash it. I mean, if you're so worried about it, why don't you just take it off?"

"Why don't you just get off me?" 

"Because you're a great pillow." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, trying to wiggle out from under Roman. "This can count as harassment." 

"Nah." 

"Do I want to know?" Logan asked. Apparently he had walked over to the couch silently. "Why is Roman bleeding?"

"Because he's an idiot," Virgil said. 

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

"I think it's a new phenomenon." 

"How dare!"

Virgil shrugged with a smirk, "Guess we learn something new every day."

"I suppose," Logan raised an eyebrow, "but is there a reason for Roman to be straddling your hips?"

"Yes. He's harassing me."

"I am _not_!" Roman defended. 

"Sure," Virgil was not convinced. 

Roman rolled off Virgil, groaning loudly and complaining. 

"If that's the worst injury you get for today and tomorrow, I'll make it up to you. _Don't_ end up in the hospital for two days. Deal?" Virgil asked. 

Roman grinned, shouting out, "I can do that!" before racing out the room. 

"Fifty bucks saying that he ends up in the hospital by one in the morning day after tomorrow." 

Logan hummed, glancing at the door way before looking at Virgil. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. This is stupid. This is a fucking failure. I beg forgiveness from everyone while I publish this piece of crap because they deserve better.


End file.
